


Dream or not

by Sc0ps0wl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0ps0wl/pseuds/Sc0ps0wl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rêve ou pas : Une panne, un regard, un baiser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream or not

_Merci à ma femme Maly Winchester pour la correction, voici un petit lemon de rien du tout encore ^^ oui j'aime les lemon faut bien se réchauffer quand-t-il fait froid_

_J'attends vos avis : Review avec plaisir 3 les loups_

**Discl :** Rien ne m'appartiens personnages etc sauf l'histoire

 

 

**Beacon Hills 2012 :**

 

Un soir, alors que sa voiture vient de tomber en panne en plein milieu d'un chemin sombre, des bruits étranges, les coassements des corbeaux, des brindilles qui craquent, le vent qui lui souffle au visage s'élèvent de la forêt non loin de lui.

- _Ok pas de panique, c'est rien...POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE TU ME LACHES ICI BORDEL!_ S'écrit soudainement Stiles.

Il reprend doucement sa respiration afin de calmer sa nervosité... Quand tout à coup, quelque chose le fait sursauter et il laisse échapper les clés de la Jeep par terre.

- _Stiles... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_ Demande une voix roque derrière lui.

- _Oh putain pitié ne me tuez pas, pitié,_ répond-il à voix basse. _Je ne suis qu'un petit pauvre humain innocent !_

Le jeune n'ose pas se retourner, mais lorsqu'il voit la silhouette qui reflète contre la vitre de sa Jeep, il soupire et se retourne face à cette voix si familière, maintenant qu'il sait à qui elle appartient.

- _Derek... Bordel ! Je te retourne la question, mec !_

- _Je te rappelle... que.._.

Il ramasse les clés de la Jeep. Lorsqu'il se relève pour donner les clés au jeune, il se trouve nez à nez face à lui. Stiles se sent gêné d'un seul coup, il ne sait pas s'il doit bouger ou rester là face à Derek qui le fixe bizarrement.

- _Euh...Derek tu ...vas me mordre ou quoi ?_

- _Idiot, est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir te mordre sans aucune raison ?_

- _Non parce que là c'est hyper gênant cette situation-là ici même, tu es flippant de loin… mais alors de près aussi ! Soit je rêve soit tu t'es shooté à l'aconit… enfin je ne sais pas quoi... tu... tu... Bordel Derek qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Derek esquisse un sourire tellement enjôleur que Stiles en fait de même sans s'en rendre compte...

- _Je te fais peur ?_ dit le loup en se rapprochant du visage de Stiles pour lui souffler doucement dessus.

  
Stiles renifle cette odeur d'un seul coup et soupire de satisfaction.

- _Non du tout... toi me faire peur ? Tu rêves mon pote._  
 _-Stiles, je ne suis pas ton pote._  
 _-Oh comment devrais-je t'appeler alors ? Hum... ?_  
 _-Derek. Tu connais mon nom. Reste là-dessus !_

Puis Stiles sent le bout du nez de Derek toucher le sien.

  
 _-Putain sérieux tu t'es vraiment shooté à l'aconit ..._  
 _-Non... Ton odeur m'attire… Sexuellement._  
 _-Oh merde... Attends une seconde, tu viens de dire « sexuellement » ?_  
 _-Humhum..._ Souffle le loup près de l'oreille de Stiles.

Stiles, la bouche grande ouverte, laisse échapper un gémissement très… mignon.  
Derek approche son corps de celui de Stiles... Le jeune homme frissonne, il se rend compte que Derek l'a coincé contre sa Jeep.

 _-Attention à ma merveille Derek..._  
 _\- Merveille ? Ce vieil engin ?_ fait-il en lui montrant la Jeep du regard.  
 _-Hé ! Je t'interdis d'insulter ma Jeep, ok ?!_

_-Oh désolé...Stilinski._

Puis Derek se recule pour repartir comme si de rien n'était.

  
_\- Hé, OH ! Crie le jeune. C'était quoi ça ?_   
_-Hum, je ne sais pas... À toi de me le dire ?_   
_-Attend…minute sourwolf ! Tu comptes te barrer comme ça après ton « ton-odeur-m'attire-sexuellement » ? Bordel… C'est un test ou quoi ?_

_-À ton avis ?_   
_-Oh... Alors disons que c'en est un...Je l'ai raté ou réussi, ce test ?_   
_-Idiot, tu l'as raté..._

Derek tourne les talons pour repartir mais Stiles l'attrape par le bras pour le retourner face à lui et le rapprocher de lui. Leurs visages sont de nouveau si proches que Stiles se mordille les lèvres en fixant celles de Derek. Soudain, il a une envie énorme de toucher et de lécher les lèvres sensuelles et sans doute douces de Derek.

_-Putain...Tu es sérieux là ?_

Derek fixe Stiles de manière très tendancieuse avant de le plaquer de nouveau contre la Jeep, mais de façon plus violente cette fois. Derek colle son bassin contre celui de Stiles qui ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri aigu. Les mains de Stiles se collent à la portière de la voiture et quant à celles de Derek, il les place de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles, sur la carrosserie.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ Demande le loup.  
 _-Là maintenant ?_ chuchote Stiles... _Embrasse-moi,_ dit-il soudainement sans réfléchir.

Derek lui sourit et il frotte le bout de son nez contre celui de Stiles tout en le narguant. Leurs lèvres se frôlent et ce petit souffle de chaleur qui effleure les lèvres du jeune hyperactif commence à le faire perdre pied. Sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, Stiles passe ses mains sur les hanches de Derek pour les déposer sur le fessier bombé du loup, puis d'un geste rapide, il colle son bassin contre le sien puis effectue un mouvement dansant pour exciter sa verge et celle du loup.

_-Stiles...Tu n'es pas patient..._   
_-Non, comment l'être avec toi... ? Embrasse-moi putain !_

Derek sourit à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il approche ses lèvres pour les déposer sur celles de Stiles. Enfin. C'est un simple baiser, doux et suave. Puis, lorsque Derek sent le membre durci de Stiles collé contre le sien, il se recule doucement afin de se séparer de ses lèvres avec regret.

 _-Stiles tu sais que... Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait ?_  
 _-Je m'en tape... Attend, tu ne comptes pas me laisser planté là, comme ça, hein ? Avec ceci_ , lui dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son entrejambe.

Derek ricane doucement.

  
 _-Je parle d'ici. Là, sur le chemin, idiot._  
 _-Oh.._ , Stiles scrute les environs puis reprend : _Il y a pas de voitures, rien pour le moment... dans ma voiture ? Derrière ?_

_-Dans ta voiture ?_   
_-Oui bon ça ne vaut pas un hôtel 3 étoiles avec un lit confortable, mais ça reste mieux que rien, hein._

Stiles se précipite pour ouvrir la portière arrière et grimpe en premier, suivi par Derek.

Le jeune retire sa veste et invite Derek à en faire de même. Les futurs amants se regardent de nouveau avec ce regard qui veut tout dire. Intense et fusionnel. Stiles se met à califourchon sur Derek.

 _-Stiles attends...tu penses sérieusement que...on va le faire... toi et moi ?_ Dit-il.  
 _-Euh... ne me dis pas que tu es contre ? Derek je sais que tu en as envie et puis c'est quoi cette scène que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, hum ? Alors ne me dis pas le contraire._

Lorsque Stiles déboutonne le jeans de Derek et dézippe la fermeture éclair, Derek le laisse faire et suit des yeux la main de Stiles qui entre en douceur dans son boxer. Cette main froide surprend Derek, qui lâche un grognement sexy. Derek commence à apprécier ce moment si intime et d'un geste rapide il soulève Stiles et le couche sur la banquette. Stiles, la main toujours posée sur la verge de Derek effectue un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le loup ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment avec plaisir, c'est tellement bon et trop profond que Derek stoppe la main de Stiles puis la retire. Stiles, avec un petit air dépité, susurre contre sa bouche :

_-Ça ne te plaît pas ?_   
_-Bien sûr que si..._

Derek embrasse Stiles avec fougue et passion... Puis il déboutonne enfin le jeans de celui-ci, ses doigts frôlent les hanches du jeune avant qu'il ne retire d'un seul coup son jeans et son boxer.

Bien que leurs membres se touchent et se frottent ensemble en effectuant une danse sensuelle, Stiles passe ses mains sous le t-shirt du loup pour caresser ce beau corps si musclé et tentant, puis lui demande de le retirer afin de mieux admirer ce corps en sueur, qui bouillonne. Derek se retrouve à moitié nu sur Stiles, le jeune admire ce torse avec désir en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il veut goûter ce corps et le savourer. Il décide alors d'embrasser et de lécher ce torse, et ce contact fait frissonner Derek et Stiles en même temps.

Derek regarde Stiles faire, puis il relève la tête du jeune en lui tirant doucement les cheveux pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs langues s'entremêlent de façon fougueuse et passionnée encore et encore. C'est ainsi que Stiles écarte ses jambes afin de laisser Derek s'approcher plus de lui pour rapprocher son bassin contre celui du jeune.

 _-Tu... es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ?_ Demande le loup.  
 _-Ai-je l'air de regretter, là, maintenant ?_

 _-Hum... Ça risque d'être douloureux, Stiles_.  
 _-Vas-y et en douceur, alors_ , souffle-t-il à l'oreille du loup.

Stile sait qu'au fond de lui, il a peur, mais il veut Derek en lui, le sentir entrer en lui... C'est alors que Derek mouille avec sa salive un doigt, puis deux puis trois avant d'en introduire un en Stiles qui gémit et se tortille.

 _-Stop ! crie Stiles._  
 _-Désolé...tu veux que j'arrête ?_  
 _-Non, non... Surtout pas, continue, mais cette fois-ci en... Délicatesse !_  
Derek s'allonge alors sur Stiles puis fait pénétrer de nouveau un doigt. Il embrasse Stiles pour l'aider à ne rien sentir mais c'est peine perdue puisque Stiles mord violemment la lèvre de Derek, ce qui n'empêche pas le loup d'ajouter un second doigt très doucement en lui.

 _-Aaah putain...,_ souffle Stiles, les mains du jeune s'agrippent à la banquette en y enfonçant les ongles. Il sent les deux doigts s'enfoncer encore plus profond en dansant en lui. C'est douloureux, mais il tient bon.

 _-Encore..._ , gémit-il.

Même si le jeune ce tortille de douleur, Stiles aime ça... Et, il en redemande encore... Ce qui excite le loup. Derek voit une larme couler sur sa joue et arrête alors de bouger ses doigts, sans pour autant les retirer.

_-Tu... pleures ? Stiles, si ça fait trop mal, j'arrête._   
_-Oui… Non !... Je t'interdis de t'arrêter..._   
_-D'accord... comme tu veux._

Alors, il décide d'y ajouter le troisième doigt, Stiles se tortille de nouveau. La douleur est encore plus intense et plus présente cette fois-ci, Derek essaye de calmer cette douleur en l'aspirant. Pour cela, il l'embrasse et on peut apercevoir sur son visage des veines noires apparaître. Cela semble fonctionner. Stiles, surpris, lâche entre chaque baiser un léger soupir de satisfaction. C'est ainsi que le plaisir commence à envahir Stiles dès lors que Derek touche enfin ce point sensible en lui.

 _-Ah... continue..._ , gémit le plus jeune.

Mais Derek retire ses doigts en douceur.

 _\- Dépêche-toi...De...rek,_ bafouille le jeune excité.

Derek attrape enfin sa verge pour entrer en douceur en Stiles. Les deux amants laissent échapper un gémissement. Le plus jeune regarde Derek entrer en lui tout en se mordillant encore la lèvre. Stiles tire Derek par le cou pour l'embrasser avec passion.

_-Ne... t'arrête...sur...tout...pas… Aaah…_

Stiles pose ses deux mains sur les fesses du loup et suit le mouvement de va-et-vient en même temps. Au moment où les amants s'embrassent encore et encore, Derek grogne. C'est tellement bon que sa tête se retrouve au creux du cou de Stiles, il le mord doucement à l'épaule afin de ne pas le revendiquer de suite. Leur orgasme approche... enfin.

_-Stiles... STILES... Réveille-toi..._

Cette voix si familière le réveille en-sursaut.

 _-Putain de merde !... Pourquoi tu me réveilles,_ dit-il en transpirant.

Stiles ne se rend pas compte que non seulement, il se trouve dans un lit et non sur une banquette de voiture, mais pas n'importe puisque c'est celui de Derek.

_-Désolé..._

Derek se positionne face à Stiles.

  
_-Qu'est-ce... que je fous là ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?_   
_-Disons que je me suis dit « est-ce que je le réveille ou je le laisse dans son rêve érotique » ?_   
_-Érotique ? Comment... tu..._

Derek lui montre du doigt la bosse bien visible, entre les jambes de Stiles qui n'est couvert que par un simple drap.

_-Merde..._   
_-Surtout que tu n'es pas discret quand tu cries mon nom de façon aussi « érotique »._   
_-Moque-toi, sourwolf…_

_-Alors, c'était comment ?_   
_\- Quoi comment ?..._

Derek s'avance et se met à califourchon sur Stiles.

 _-Oh...Oh... Derek tu es sérieux... ?_  
Pour seule réponse, Derek ondule du bassin, se frottant à Stiles.

Stiles comprend bien vite que ce n'était pas un simple rêve mais que cette soirée s'est réellement déroulée. C'est en effet le soir où ils l'ont fait pour la première fois, quatre mois plus tôt.

  
_-Alors j'étais comment ?_   
_-À ton avis... Brutus._

  
Stiles lui sourit et l'attrape par le cou pour l'embrasser longuement.

**Fin.**

 

**ALORS VOS AVIS C'EST BOF, NUl , CACA GAROU ?,  xD**


End file.
